Punish me Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: *One-Shot* Bella tem sido uma menina tão má que teve que ir ver o Diretor Cullen.


**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **jasperohHALEyeah**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**jasperohHALEyeah**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

"Venha aqui. Agora!" Sua voz era calma, mas cheia de autoridade.

Eu caminhei lentamente para o seu escritório e sentei ousadamente na cadeira. Ele estava observando cada movimento meu com um olhar estranho no rosto – com aprovação e desaprovação ao mesmo tempo e eu sabia o por que...! Antes de sentar, eu peguei uma imagem minha no espelho da parede e sorri pra mim mesma. Os botões da minha camisa branca estavam abertos para a minha clivagem, com minha gravata pendurada no lugar, e eu cruzei minhas pernas na cadeira para dar ao Diretor Cullen a melhor visão das minhas coxas brancas embaixo da minha saia curta de xadrez e as meias pretas acima da minha coxa.

Seus olhos varreram acima da minha perna e ele gaguejou, "Você honestamente acha que isso é um uniforme escolar apropriado?" ele perguntou, andando com determinação ao meu redor.

"Na verdade não… mas eu acho que você acha, Senhor" Eu encostei pra trás e olhei para sua ereção lutando contra sua calça. Ele era gostoso para um cara velho e na verdade ele não era velho, talvez uns dez anos ou mais, talvez nem isso tudo, eu perguntei a mim mesma. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa azul clara e calças pretas. Sua gravata estava pendurada sobre sua cadeira, desde que isso tudo era uma detenção depois da aula, e ele parecia que tinha um corpo muito bonito embaixo daquele exterior chato. Só com isso eu estava sacudindo de excitação.

"Não se atreva a falar assim comigo!" de repente eu estava sendo puxada da minha cadeira e empurrada contra a ponta da mesa com ele me pressionando por trás, a madeira da mesa pressionando minhas coxas. Ele tinha posse de mim pelo interior do meu braço, os dedos longos cavando a minha carne, pela minha camisa fina, e ele estava encostado pra cuspir furiosamente no meu ouvido:

"Essa não é a primeira vez que eu tenho que ver você vestida – e se comportar – como uma pequena vagabunda Senhorita Swan, e estou completamente cheio disso. Mas dessa vez você não vai ficar impune com isso! Eu vou fazer você ver que garotas que se vestem provocadoramente junto a mim faz com que eu queira fazer coisas _muito_ más com elas..." ele deixou cair seu tom ainda mais e sussurrou a última parte, "eu vou fazer essas coisas más com você, como a vagabunda que você é!"

Suas palavras enviaram calafrios pelo meu pescoço e coluna, por medo e antecipação, direto ao meu centro. "Ponha suas mãos na mesa, e não se mexa!" ele ordenou baixinho e eu fiz como ele disse. Suas mãos estavam na minha coxa então correndo lentamente pra cima e pra baixo debaixo da minha pequena saia, dando um aperto na minha bunda e então

SMACK

Ele deu uma palmada forte na minha bunda e eu não pude evitar e gemi com a dor dando lugar a sensação de prazer.

"Ah você gosta disso, não é? Bem eu não me lembro de dizer que você podia fazer barulho!"

SMACK

Ele atingiu minha bunda de novo e eu mordi meu lábio para me impedir de gemer alto novamente. Ele estava acariciando a pele onde ele tinha me batido.

"Você sabe que tem sido uma garota má, não sabe Senhorita Swan? Me responda" Ele ordenou em um tom regular.

"mmhhmm" eu murmurei de volta com a dor na minha bunda rolando através de mim, misturando deliciosamente com o formigamento crescendo entre as minhas pernas.

"Eu disse 'me responda' e a resposta correta é 'Sim Senhor', você entendeu?" ele gritou.

SMACK

Ele bateu do outro lado da minha bunda e eu inalei asperamente,

"Sim senhor..." eu consegui choramingar.

"Boa menina" Ele meditou enquanto acariciava o lado onde ele tinha acabado de me bater.

SMACK

Eu podia sentir o formigamento se transformando em algo mais – eu me senti ficando molhada. Eu engasguei quando ele de repente impulsionou sua mão mais pra cima, agarrando o topo da minha calcinha e as puxando pra baixo. Ele as deixou em meus tornozelos e roçou a ponta dos dedos pra trás das minhas pernas antes de colocar as mãos entre as minhas pernas e correr um dedo ao longo da minha fenda. Eu mordi meu lábio novamente para abafar meu prazer.

"Eu vejo você todos os dias, desfilando essa bunda gostosa pela escola de jeito que ninguém pode tocá-la. Bem eu estou tocando em você agora e eu acho que você gosta disso, não gosta? Deus, você deve – você está tão molhada. Você realmente é uma vagabundinha imunda, não é?" Ele rosnou perigosamente, mas tão sedutoramente em meu ouvido, todo tempo ele ainda estava deslizando o dedo lentamente pra frente e pra trás da minha entrada.

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Bella!" Ele gritou e então se pressionou contra mim, me deixando sentir como ele estava duro contra a minha bunda. Ele se inclinou em direção ao meu ouvido novamente e sussurrou.

"Você vai responder isso como uma boa menina...?"

"Sim" eu murmurei enquanto ele continuou com seus dedos, e então sem aviso, deslizou um dedo pra dentro de mim me fazendo arquear as costas contra sua mão.

"Sim, o que?" ele disse, sua voz cheia de luxúria enquanto ele deslizava seu dedo pra dentro e fora de mim, deliciosamente devagar.

"Sim, senhor" Eu gemi e ele riu suavemente.

"Então, se você é uma vagabundinha imunda eu vou ter que te ensinar uma lição. Você fingi ser inocente quando realmente quer nada mais do que ser dominada! Você, Senhorita Swan, é uma provocadora e eu finalmente vou fazer você pôr em prática a sua reputação... você vai implorar por isso Bella, e você vai gritar por mim" ele rugiu e adicionou um outro dedo a minha umidade. Ele manteve seu ritmo e através da minha névoa de prazer eu ouvi o que eu tinha certeza que era um zíper e farfalhar de roupas.

"Você gosta disso, Bella, meus dedos na sua buceta?" ele balbuciou baixinho.

"Sim, Senhor, por favor, não pare" Eu ofeguei e ele agarrou meus cabelos com a outra mão e virou minha cabeça pra olhar pra ele enquanto ele fazia exatamente o oposto do que eu pedi, tirando seus dedos de mim e os chupando com um sorriso perigoso no rosto.

"mmm putinha de gosto bom... mas você não me diz o que fazer – Eu te digo!" sua voz de repente levantou enquanto sua mão que tinha estado dentro de mim foi até meus ombros e me empurrou mais sobre a mesa, sua outra mão ainda agarrada ao meu cabelo. Ele levou a mão pelas minhas costas e

SMACK

Ele me bateu de novo, mais forte dessa vez, e eu podia sentir ele se posicionando na minha entrada, me provocando com isso. Eu não pude evitar gemer com a frustração depois do que seus dedos tinham feito comigo...

"Eu acho que te disse pra ficar quieta!"

SMACK

Eu gemia o mais silenciosamente que podia contra a minha boca fechada. Ele estava esfregando sua sólida cabeça dura ao longo da minha fenda molhada e eu exalei um suspiro de toda a minha frustração.

"O que é isso Senhorita Swan, o que você quer...?" ele perguntou sua voz áspera com desejo. Eu tentei empurrar contra ele, mas suas mãos estavam me prendendo contra a mesa.

"Diga Bella. Eu quero ouvir você dizer isso!" ele exigiu e ao mesmo tempo

SMACK

"Eu quero que você me foda, por favor!" eu implorei, mas ele ainda não entrou em mim

"Diga 'Eu quero que você me castigue por ser uma vagabunda provocadora'"

"Sim! Eu quero que você me castigue por ser uma vagabunda provocadora, e por adorar ser espancada" eu adicionei por pura maldade, me perguntando o que aconteceria...

Ele bateu seu comprimento inteiro dentro de mim de repente, puxando minha cabeça pra trás pelos cabelos com uma mão enquanto agarrava meu quadril com força com a outra e gemia. Segurei a mesa e gemi alto com a intrusão.

"Sua bucetinha apertada está tão molhada... implore pra eu fuder você" ele se inclinou sobre mim, livrando um pouco seu aperto nas minhas costas, e dizendo a última parte no meu ouvido, me fazendo tremer e empurrar meus quadris de volta pra encontrá-lo, somente dessa vez funcionou e eu suspirei através de meus dentes em como ele era profundo. Eu não podia agüentar mais, eu estava tão excitada e precisava de uma libertação.

"Por favor! Me foda, Senhor, eu tenho sido muito impertinente e preciso que você me ensine uma lição!" Eu respirei, entrando no jogo agora... e eu gemi quanto ele saiu de mim e entrou novamente, então fez de novo, e de novo, e de novo esperando um segundo entre cada impulso o tornando dolorosamente provocador. Eu estava gemendo com a construção lenta de prazer no meu estômago.

"Ah, e não se atreva a vir até que eu diga ou você irá ao inferno para pagar" ele anunciou e escolheu esse momento pra começar a me golpear gradualmente dentro e fora da minha buceta molhada, ocasionalmente batendo da minha bunda.

"Então você gosta de apanhar, hein?" Ele perguntou puxando minha cabeça pra trás novamente, fazendo meu couro cabeludo formigar direto da cabeça aos pés. Eu estava chegando preocupantemente perto, contudo eu estava com muito medo de descobrir o que aconteceria se eu deixasse vir antes de ser permitido.

"Isso... SMACK... é... SMACK... muito... SMACK... muito... SMACK... impertinente" ele disse em uma voz baixa, me fudendo incansavelmente todo o tempo. Eu podia sentir o formigamento, doendo e pressionando mais e mais dentro de mim e então ele deu a volta na minha perna com a mão que ele tinha batido na minha bunda e seu dedo médio pressionou meu clitóris.

"uuuuhhhhhh" eu gemi e comecei a perder o controle

"Agora eu não disse que você podia vir ainda..." ele advertiu fazendo deliciosos movimentos sobre meu clitóris na hora perfeita dos seus impulsos. Tudo que eu podia fazer para me segurar era cair sobre a borda.

"Por favor, Senhor, eu preciso vir, por favor!" Eu implorei

"Boa menina! Goza Bella, sua putinha suja. Goze agora antes que eu mude de idéia!" e ele esfregou furiosamente enquanto seu grande pau duro me fodia, batendo em mim certo e eu me senti enrijecer em torno dele com suas palavras antes estremecer e gozar violentamente contra sua mão. Ele nunca parou suas investidas, mas tirou sua mão e agarrou meu quadril, puxando minha buceta sensível contra ele. Ele me fudeu mais forte que nunca por um minuto e então

"Ah porra!" ele gritou e eu o senti derramar seu esperma quente dentro de mim e correr pela minha coxa quando ele saiu de mim e largou meus cabelos, me deixando caída sobre a mesa, fraca e ofegante. Eu o ouvi pôr suas calças e fechar o zíper e então

SMACK

Ele deu outro golpe na minha pele sensível e choramingou

"Agora você sabe o que acontece com garotas que são muito impertinentes... talvez você se comporte melhor no futuro" ele sorriu e saiu pela porta.

_Sim, ou talvez eu não vá..._

_

* * *

_**N/T:**_ Boa essa one huh? Espero que tenham gostado!  
_


End file.
